Ruuji Familon
Ruuji Familon is a fictional character in Zoids: Genesis. He is the main protagonist. Overview Ruuji is a inhabitant of the seaside Mirodo Village, living there his whole life. He is shown to have a mother and father and a younger brother, Faaji. Never before has he been able to pilot any Zoid, much to his family's disappointment (though they try not to say this to his face). At the start of the series, he is shown to have recently excavated the Murasame Liger when a group of Bio Raptor Zoids attacked. During the struggle, Ruuji desperately attempts to activate the Liger and succeeds. In a fight between Zairin and Ruuji, Zairin damaged the Generator (a tree-like structure that maintains the environment around the village). With Ra-Kan and Mii, he sets off to find a mechanic who can repair the Generator. He was given the ancestral telescope by his father, a rite of passage, for his journey. During his quest to find a Generator mechanic, Ruuji becomes embroiled in a struggle against the expansionist nation of Digald. He realizes that repairing his village Generator won't mean anything without peace and he suggests to Ra-Kan an organized stand against Digald. Ruuji would eventually became the shining beacon against Digald. His Zoid is the only one known in the world that can Evolt - change shape and develop certain strenghts that vary from the other forms. This and his unflappable courage become his trademarks. As a skilful pilot, he and Murasame Liger's reputation grow into a continental sensation as a liberator and saviour. While various people within the suppression army doubt him at first, he wins over their confidence in battle and shows his tactical ingenuity. He would lead his own division (Offence, First Squadron) and temporarily became leader of Ra-Kan's army. The leading group members didn't object to his young leadership, knowing he was fully capable. He also won the confidence of the people of Sora City. The colors of his Zoid's three evolutionary stages (blue, red and white) became the official flag colors for the army as well. Eventually, Ruuji and most of the Digald forces became partners in fighting against Jiin and renamed themselves as the Jiin Suppression Army. Ruuji, in the end, was the one who gave the finishing blow that destroyed Bio-Tyranno and Jiin. After winning the war, he returned to his village, but there was no epilogue detailing what transpired next. The ending only shows Ruuji's return home, and also shows the solution to restoring the village to be using Murasame Liger as a core for the Generator. It can be assumed that he followed his dream in becoming a typical man in his village as a teacher. Personality Having lived in the village his entire life, he is somewhat naïve. But that also frees him to be determined and possess a strong sense of justice. His unwillingness to allow those he encounters to suffer often puts him in over his head, as well as his travelling companions. Ruuji at one point tried to free people from Digald forces, but that action almost led to the destruction of his team when Georg launched a surprise attack. However, his mistakes gave him a better understanding of approaching things and allowed him to become a wiser person and more competent Zoid pilot. He is constantly under Seijuurou's training to help him become stronger. Both he and Garaga are part of the "Muteki-Dan". Character ruuji.png|Ruuji's full body portrait Chara01.gif|Ruuji's character info in anime official website Ability as a Zoid Pilot Ruuji is not physically able to pilot any Zoid aside from his Murasame Liger (and all forms thereof). Ruuji trained under Seijuurou for the majority of the series, although he took advice from Ron early on. As such, his skills vary greatly from beginning to the end of the series. Ruuji is not as skilled as Seijurrou or Zairin, but the many different forms of his Zoid give him a supreme tactical advantage in battles. By learning how to control the evolt of his Liger, he is able to defeat foes far more skilled than himself. Ruuji is seen training his body to improve his Zoid piloting skills, he constantly spars with Seijuurou, fighting with sticks to hone his technique. Relationships Like other characters, Ruuji has his own unique relationships: Rei Mii: The two of them did have a rocky start. Ruuji is shown to get annoyed by her violent behavior and her cooking. The two do grow close over the series, and Ruuji does his best to comforts her after the supposed death of Ra-Kan. It is unknown if Ruuji knows of Mii's crush on him. It has been hinted several times that Ruuji has feelings for Mii. Ra-Kan: Ruuji seems to look up to Ra-Kan. He does supports his ideas, and values his leadership. He is sad when he believes that Ran-Kan was killed in action. Kotona Elegance: Ruuji is friends with Kotona. Ruuji is one of the few people to know Kotona's true name. Ruuji does show some signs of attraction to her, though it's never said if he has feelings for her. Thunder Galaga: Ruuji is friends with Garaga. The two seem to have a brotherly relationship (with Garaga saying Ruuji was like a younger brother to him). Ruuji seems to be the only who can stop the Deadly Kong berserker mode, as he stopped it by standing in front of it. Ron Mangan: Ruuji respects Ron, and is normally asking him questions (whether it is about the ancient race to girls). Ruuji did suspect Ron of holding secrets due to several abnormalities Ron shows, such as Ron's carefree attitude when Ron's BamboLian was destroyed. Seijuurou: Ruuji is shown to be Seijuurou's apprentice. He is under constant training from him. The two hold great respect for each other. Zairin: Ruuji and Zairin hold a sort of rivalry throughout the entire series, with Zairin's obsession to best Ruuji in battle. Ruuji also holds some hatred for Zairin for his village's destruction of its Generator. However, the two hold a respect for each other as well, and become good friends in the end. The two worked together to help defeat Jiin in the final battle, where Zairin managed to damage BioTyranno and expose its Zoid's core, allowing Ruuji to deal the final blow. Zairin also saved Ruuji from BioTyranno's Divine Thunder attack earlier in the fight. Others: Ruuji does treat most people he meets with respect. He is also able to gain the support of his troops rather quickly. Gallery Trivia *In Super Robot Wars K, Ruuji would be the only character to have his own music. His final attack, which comprises of him Evolting between all three Liger forms, plays the track that can normally heard during his Evolt sequences in the anime. For all of his other attacks, the intro theme plays, as it does for all Genesis units (other than Kotona and Rei Mii, who share the second ending theme as their music). Sort Category:Genesis characters